The Hunter
by Crazyluver08
Summary: She was a hunter. He was a wolf. Enemies at birth but now turned into something that no one would have expect to happen. One thing that keeps him from being killed. Love. A Paul/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunter**

**Summary: **She was a hunter. He was a wolf. She was designed to kill. He was made to protect. Yet, one little thing stop her from doing what she was supposed to do. One little thing that ruined their lives. Love. A Paul/OC story.

** Anna's POV**

Chapter 1:

I looked out all the grassy green trees smiling to myself I am finally heading back to where I belong. Forks, Washington the rainest place in the world with barely sunshine and mythical creatures. Yup that is right I said it mythical creatures. What kind you ask? Well, there is only werewolves they live in La push and vampires that live in Forks.

I finally arrived at the house I bought. It looked even prettier on the outside then the inside. As I walked up the stairs to the house I was meet by the lady who sold me the house. I gave her a friendly smile and said, " Hi, what are you doing here for?"

"Well, I came to tell you some bad news." She shifted foot to foot looking very nervous. "Umm ok then what is the bad news?"

"Well, your house is actually not your house."

"What is that supposed to mean?" As I got angrier by the second.

"Your house was sold to someone else so you don't own this house."

"WHAT!"

" We are so sorry but we tried our best to get your house back but we just couldn't." I was trying my best to calm down after hearing that horrible news. Well, maybe they can give me another house somewhere else? Let's hope for the best.

"Well, can you give me another house somewhere in this area?"

"Why yes I can. Just let me look at my papers."

"You bought the papers here with you?"

"I figured you flip out then want a house somewhere around here so I just brought the papers with me."

"Ok." The lady was looking though the papers while I just watched her look for the right papers. I just couldn't belive this had to happen to me! This my hometown, the home I grew in. The home where my dad taught me how to become a wolf hunter. the hometown where I killed my first werewolf.

~FLASHBACK~

_"Dad, why do we have to hunt wolves?"_

_"Well, honey they are the reason why we lost some many people in our family."_

_"So, that is how we lost mommy?"_

_"Yes dear, that is how we lost mommy. Ok now focus hold the gun just like this, aim, now shoot." I pulled the trigger and watch as the bullet came flying out of the gun. The bullet hit the wolf with so much force it flew backwards into a tree breaking it in half. I noticed that the wolf was changing it shape it was turning into something else. Something I didn't expect to happen. It turned into a person. Dad ran over to the man who was not wearing clothes._

_"Anna dear, go get my knife out of my bag." I ran to where the bag was. I hurried to get the knife thinking he needs to die he killed my mom he will die. I found dad next to the wolf holding the gun next to his head._

_"Here you go daddy."_

_"I want you to do it Anna."_

_"Really? You want me to kill him?"_

_"Yes, now do it for your mother. Do it for your brother. Do it for the family." I got mad like really mad that tears of anger was starting to spill out of my eyes. I picked up the knife and held it above my head and I plunged. Taking the knife out quickly I repeated that same action until my hands were covered in blood. I looked up at the man with tears in my eyes and I whispered " Monster, you monster."_

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Now I was driving to La Push. My new home. Great let's hope I don't run into drama aka wolves. I pulled up to my house, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It was a little two story house and it was painted a light brown. I went into the house it looked real nice I brought everything in and set all the boxes down and began unpacking.

After a while I got tried and went to go for a walk. I was walking down the sidewalk just thinking when I ran into this hard, muscular, and hot body. I looked up and saw a very sexy guy I thought I was going to melt into the ground. He had this sexy smirk on his face, knowing that I was checking him out.

"You like what you see."

"Why yes I do."

"Well, aren't you a little flirt."

"Yes, I am. You seem like a good guy what is your name."

"Seth, Seth Clearwater." As I heard that name it sounded oddly familiar. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"SETH! MY GOSH SETH YOU GREW UP!"

"Do I know you?"

"You don't remeber me it is me, Anna."

A/N Thank you for reading this story please review I hoped you like this story and also this is my first story so if you have any ideas for this sory just tell me. Also one more time Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunter**

A/N Thank You for the people that reviewed my story and put on alert. Also Anna doesn't know about the pack and that they are wolves because she hunts werewolves the one that change under a full moon. So to keep you from waiting here is chapter 2.…

Chapter 2:

Seth kept staring at me like I lost my mind which I haven't. We used to be the best of best friends. I became friends with Leah Clearwater in middle school. She was in the 8th grade while I was in the 7th grade. We were stuck together like glue until she went to high school. In high school she became very mean. She would never talk to me, always push me around like I am a little pet, and most of all she bullied me. Because of her bullying me it led me to Seth.

~FLASHBACK~

"_Nobody likes you Anna and no one ever will." Yelled Leah in my face in front of her bratty stuck up friends._

"_Leah why are you so mean to me we use to be the best of friends, now you are just acting like some poser."_

"_I'm just trying to tell you the truth. So why don't you go run to your low life friends and be the little punk you are."_

_After that comment all her friends laughed in my face thinking this is cool. They finally left leaving me crying in front of Leah's house. I still can't believe how Leah became so awful and horrible she made me want to go get my gun and shoot her ass._

"_Hey are you ok?"_

"_Huh, oh yeah I am ok." I said trying to wipe my tears away. I then looked up at the person who took pity on me to notice that it was just Seth, Leah's little brother, he is a very nice kid._

"_What happened?"_

"_Nothing just being a low life girl. That's all, nothing new."_

"_You are not low life just because my sister and her snotty friends said that it doesn't mean you are."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Your welcome, how about you come in the house and we can talk more."_

"_I would love to do that."_

~END OF FLASHBACK~

And that is how the beginning of me and Seth started.

"Seth remember me Anna the girl who was teased by your big sister, Leah. Remember that?" Then realization took over his face.

"Anna Banana! I haven't seen you in forever! I can't believe you are back!"

"Me either! Well I was supposed to be living in Forks but my house was sold to some other person and now I live here!"

"Wow. I missed you so much. You should come over to my house!"

"Like right now?"

"Yes!"

"Umm Seth if you haven't notice it is 1:00 in the morning."

"Holy Shit! I have to go sorry talk to you later ok?"

"All right see you tomorrow maybe." After that he left.

I kept walking not feeling a bit tired yet. Soon I started to drift into the woods when all of a sudden there was a flash of silver. My breath started to pick up and I was prepared to pull my gun out at any second. Then I saw another flash of silver going the opposite direction. Then there was some rustling in the bushes where a silver wolf came out. I didn't hesitate to pull out my gun from my leg strap that was around my ankle in the pants I was wearing. I aimed and shot him in the leg and he went down just as I was about to shoot again another wolf came out, a big black one. I pretty sure I would be able to handle it until a russet brown came out followed by two more at that I ran as fast as I could. I escaped them and kept running until I was inside my house. Thinking to myself I said _**What the fuck! More wolves and they are a pack. Damn! I might need back up for this one.**_

A/N: I hoped you guys liked chapter 2. As always if you have any ideas please tell me and please review they make me feel special. J


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hunter**

A/N: I know it has been a little while since I last updated but here we go.

Chapter 3

Paul's POV:

I looked at my leg as it was healing from where the bullet peirced my skin. I still couldn't belive that little girl did this to me. This all happened about 15 minutes ago. I know your probably wondering how the hell does this guy get shot and doesn't need to go to the hospital. Well, it is because I am a werewolf or shapeshifter whatever you want to call it and we heal easily.

"How is our little wolfie?"

"Shut up, Black."

"Whatever, I still can't believe that girl had aim like that."

"Yeah, Yeah. She would have shot you to if Embry and Jared didn't show up."

"True." Soon me and Jake stopped talking and just sat on the couch watching tv. There was nothing on tv so we just kept flipping through channels until we landed on some show called Teen Wolf on MTV. Then Seth walked in laughing with this girl next to him.

Anna's POV:

I just got back from the store when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Why hello my precious."

"Brittany!"

"Belle! You ruined my acting and how did you know it was me?"

"Well, maybe it is because I have known you since pre-k and you are always acting."

"Eh, that is true."

"See we know each other so well. Anyway why did you call?"

"Ugh, I am offended I can't call my own bfse to see how she is doing." She said in an all to innocence voice.

"Yeah right, so why did you call?"

"Fine, I will tell you. Go outside."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"OK. I am outside and I don't see anything."

"Now go inside to your room."

"Britt, what are you doing I am so confused."

"Just do it please."

"Ok I don't know why..." My phone dropped from my hand and I stared at the person who was in my room. The scream in my throat bubbled to the surface and I let the scream out and ran to the person. She picked me up and twirled me in the air. I couldn't believe my eyes that she was here in my room.

Then it felt as if someone else was here in my room I told Britt to put me down she did then I turned around to find my best guy friend, Danny, smiling at me waiting for me to go give him a huge hug and that is what I exactly did. He then set me down on the ground our foreheads touching staring into each other eyes. When all of a sudden we all started to burst out into laughter.

"This is the most cheesiest entrance we have ever done." I exclaimed. We kept laughing until I almost peed myself so I headed to the bathroom when I came back Danny and Britt where sitting on my bed.

"So what brings you two to La Push?"

"You." Danny said all to fast.

"Yeah, Anna we miss you and we thought what the heck! Let's go live with her."

"Wait you guys are gunna live with me?"

"Yup."

"AHHHHHH! We going to have so much fun. But there is something you guys need to know."

"What?" Danny and Britt asked at the same time.

"We got werewolves." We all exchanged a look knowing what that meant. It is wolf hunting time.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hunter**

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to RANDOM COOKIE NINJA you really mad my day. Thank you guys so much for everybody who has read this story and have reviewed. Also to the people who read this story but don't review. Can you please leave a review it would really make my day a whole lot. Anyway lets get back to the story enjoy chapter 4.**

Anna's POV:

Me, Britt, and Danny headed over to a warehouse that was hidden in Port Angeles. In this old warehouse there are weapons all types of weapons that range from knifes to guns to special bullets and even wolfsbane. We are going to have a lot of fun tonight. We were almost at are destination when Party Rock Anethem by LMFAO came on. Me and Britt basically went crazy when we heard the song. Soon we were shouting out the lyrics while Danny was covering his ears muttering something along the lines of "what is wrong with these crazy people are they trying to make me deaf." After I heard that I burst out laughing.

I pulled up along side of the curb and parked my car. I opened the door to the warehouse and made sure Danny closed it behind us. Inside the little place was another door but it wasn't as easy to open as the first one. I had to enter a password only me, Britt, and Danny knew about. I entered the password and the door opened showing millions of different weapons we can use to kill the wolves. "Lets get to work people!" I shouted out to them. We all split up grabbing different guns and weapons. I grabbed a shotgun and went to the shooting arena that we built and practice on my aim then I felt some hands snake around me. I immediately knew who it was, Danny, helped me position my arm and then he curled his finger on mine which held the trigger and pushed shooting the target perfectly.

"Thank you."

"Hey, it's nothing just trying to help out a friend." I wish it was like that I thought to myself.

"Yeah, so I was thinking we should start our hunt tomorrow."

"Why? Shouldn't we try to do it as soon as possible?"

"Well yes but they saw me in the woods yesterday and are probably going to think I would come back out in the woods again tonight looking for them."

"Ah, I understand. Randomly so they don't try to suspect any of it."

"There you go, Danny."

"Well, lets get back to work."

"Ok, I am going to go see where Britt is at."

"Alright, I will be right here if you need me."

"Ok thanks." After that was said and done I went to go look for Brittany. I couldn't find her and I have been looking around for almost five minutes and it started to scare me until I came up to a door that was cracked open inside I heard sniffling. I opened the door all the way opened to reveal Brittany staring at a picture of all of our families at our annual picnic.

"I missed them to you know."

"Jeez, Anna you scared the chizz out of me!"

"Haha chizz but I am sorry."

"It is ok I just can't believe they are dead."

"Yeah, I know right all because of some stupid supernatural thing that they ended up sucking us into."

"Yup."

"I can't believe I never notice this room"

"I know I just found it looking for something." I soon deciding to look more on my own to find all of our old video tapes and picture albums of us as babies. Then, I found a picture of my mom she looked beautiful as ever. Her dark brown hair was down in curls and she was wearing this pretty purple dress that went down to her knees with some black heels. I felt a single tear streak down my face. Then I felt Britt come up to me and wrap her hands around me and give me a huge hug.

"Thanks Britt."

"We need each other and I am never going to let you get hurt."

"Aww besties forever."

"Forever and ever." That made me smile even more. We finally left the warehouse having everything we needed in the car. Arriving in the car I headed up to the bathroom going to take a shower. By the time I got out Danny said that Britt went to go for a walk and explore more.

Brittany's POV:

I was walking down the sidewalk trying remeber this place so when ever I get into trouble I know where to run to. As I was walking I ran into someone and that someone was cute. He had jet black hair and it was cut low but gelled into spikes he was a wearing a dark forest green v-neck shirt with khaki shorts and he had a dog tag around his neck. I finally looked up at him and I smiled doing that caused him to smile back at me.

"Hey."

"Why hello mystery lady."

"Oh, my name is Brittany but my best friend calls me Britt."

"Nice, the name is Seth and everyone calls me well Seth."

"Haha so you got jokes now."

"Yeah, I can't believe my luck two girls in two days."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, well it is nothing to worry about it is just that I reunited with my long lost best friend, Anna, yesterday."

"Wait! You know Anna!"

"Yeah, why?"

"That is my best friend I was talking about I knew here since pre-k and been best friends since."

"That is amazing. Would you like to come with me to my friends house his name is Sam and his wife Emily live there."

"Oh, cool and sure I guess I could go with you." So we headed over to his friends house he said lots of people were going to be there and I told him it was going to be ok. Seth didn't look too bad he was kinda hot. I would love it if we could be a couple one day.

Soon we arrived at the house and it was very pretty. Seth told me this really stupid joke that it made me laugh so when we walked in it kinda looked like we were a couple. I fully walked in and locked eyes with this guy he looked familiar as if we meet before as I continued to stare at him our background began to change and I was in a forest but I wasn't myself instead I was Anna. Then that guy I was staring at appeared out of nowhere, he began to shake real hard. Then he burst into a silver wolf. I was totally in shock and about to scream when everything blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hunter**

Chapter 5:

Brittany's POV

I woke up surrounded by a bunch of people that I soon realized that it was Seth and his friends. I stood up really fast wanting to get out of here as fast as I can. But I was soon pushed down back on the couch I was laying on. " Oh, Honey you should just lay down and relax." I looked at the lady who was talking to me and soon realized her name was Emily.

"Emily right? Well, I need to go to my friend she is probably worried about me right now."

"Ok, would you like me to ask if one of the boys can take you home?"

"No! I mean no. I need some air and time to think."

"Ok, then please come back soon." I dashed out of the house making sure none of them saw me leave but I had a feeling they heard me anyway. I started taking deep breaths getting confused every second. _What is going to happen bewteen Anna and that other guy. Paul I think his name is? He is a wolf I know that for sure. Yet, when he transformed I felt happy and scared. I hope what ever is going to happpen that they don't fall in love. _

Anna's POV:

Brittany busted into the house almost breaking the door. She looked a hot mess, her hair was frizzled. Her eyes were looking every as if dangers is coming and she was lightly shaking. I ran up to her and hugged her trying to help her calm down a little bit.

"Hey, Britt. What is wrong why you look so stressed?"

"Anna you need to tell me everything that happened that night when you ran into the wolf."

"Why? Did you run into him? Did he try to kill you? Did you kill?"

"No, no, and no."

"Then what happened?"

"I had a vision."

"I thought those stopped?"

"They did but I only get visions during serious stuff or if it involves lots of supernatural things."

"OK, so what was it about?"

"You and this boy he was really cute and he turned into a wolf. He might be the wolf you ran into in the woods."

"Omg... Well the wolf had silver-grayish fur." Then she was silent and stood completely still and put one finger over her mouth and then pointed to her ear. I looked at her in confusion. Then there was knocking on the door. Britt went up to the door and answered it to reveal Seth at the door.

"Hi, Seth."

"Was up Brittany."

"Call me Britt."

"Ok then Britt. Oh hey there Anna."

"Hi."

"Umm, Seth it isn't really a good time but maybe tomorrow we can hang out all four of us."

"Four? Yeah, are other best friend Danny is here."

"Oh, well I guess I will go."

"Ok bye." I was about to talk to her when she put a hand over my mouth. We waited about 15 more seconds when she took her hand off my mouth.

"What was that for and what is wrong."

"Anna, don't you get it. He is a werewolf almost all of them that hangs out with them."

"How do you know?"

"They all have the same hair cut. They all have a tattoo on their left arm and I am pretty sure that is their symbol. They look like they been taking steriods. Also when you touch them it feels like they have a temperture."

"Ok, you might be right." I was trying to calm myself down. I can't believe that my best friend might be a werewolf.

"You know what? I don't what to think right now but I do want to dance!" I went to the radio and turned up the music and the song Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga came on. I started to do the fist pump and yelled at the top of my lungs. Britt looked at me then shrugged her shoulders and soon joined me doing the fist pump. I kept laughing I needed this because I knew that soon I was going to be over-worked. Finally the song ended. We went to sit on the couch when my favorite song came on Gucci Gucci by Kreayshawn. I jumped off the couch so fast and started to rap the whole song. After I finished Danny and Britt were both staring at me then they started to clap.

"Dang, who knew miss perfect can rap and cuss." I heard Danny say.

"Well maybe you don't know me." We kept that up for an hour soon I got tired and headed off to bed. Soon I had a dream and it was weird.

_"Stop it! Paul, Stop it!" I was yelling and laughing as he was tickling me. _

_"Make me."_

_"Please I am going to pee myself. Stop."_

_"Ok I will stop since I don't want to see my hot girlfriend pee herself." I just laughed at that then I looked into his eyes and I swear I melted. His beautiful brown eyes held me in a trance I was lost. It felt as if we were bounded by spirit and mind as if I would give up my world for him and he will do the same for me._

_"Do you Annabelle Evans take Paul Meraz as your lawfully and wedded husband"_

_"I do."_

_"Do you Paul Meraz take Annabelle Evans as you lawfully and wedded wife."_

_"I do."_

_"You may know kiss the bride."_

_"Finally." We kissed and it was filled with so much passion and love I was soon crying. Paul pulled away and wiped one of my tears away._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." We kissed one more time and ran fan down the aisle to our future._

I woke up sweating. "Who the cracker is Paul and why did I marry him?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hunter**

Previously on the Vampire Diaries...

Me: What the nut cracker! Hey, Gilbert girl. You got the wrong story!

Gilbert Girl: The name is Elena and don't make me get my vampires.

Me: Shut I am going to get my wolves to kill your vampire! Now go!

Gilbert Girl: Little punk. What until next time.

Me: Freak.

Anna's POV:

Sweat was pouring off my forehead and I was breathing heavily. I was scared who is this Paul dude. Everything started to build from figuring out that one of my friends is a werewolf and I am going to marry some random guy from a dream. I want to scream but I knew if I did scream I would wake everyone up. Then, I heard a light knock at my door. I said a soft come in and it was Brittany at my door. Her spidey senses must have been tingling that something was wrong with me. She gave me a little smile and sat down on the edge of my bed.

We stayed just like that for five minutes until I heard light snoring. I looked over to Britt to find her sleeping with her feet hanging off the bed and both of her hands under her head. I got up and went over to her to pick her up. I carried her bridal style to her room but halfway while walking she got extremely heavy. Then all of sudden I tripped and we fell with her landing on me. Suprisingly she was still asleep. Thinking to myself I said_ This girl can sleep through anything._ I slowly got back up and tried a different way to carry her. Instead I threw her over my shoulder and it worked better. I gently set her on her bed right when I was going to turn and leave she started to mumble. I didn't hear everything but it sounded like she said something like _Paul...Anna...Wolves...Vampires...Cullens...What the fuck is a Nessie? _

I just continued to stare at her. Soon she turned and went back to snoring lightly. Something is wrong with my friend. Wait a minute! Did she mention Paul as in the Paul I had a dream about? What does this mean? Is he real? How does Britt know him? I need to go to sleep all this thinking is giving me a horrible headache. I finally reached my room and took a look at the clock to see it is only 3:56 in the morning. I jumped into bed and once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light bulb. I woke up to to somebody in my face I soon found out who that was.

"Get out of my face Danny."

"Awww, don't be so mean honeybunny."

"Shut up, Danny! You know I don't do mornings."

"How can I forget? Remeber the time I kept messing with you and you stood up took my hand then flipped me over your shoulder and I landed really hard on the ground? Also not to mention it was on hard-wood floor."

"So why are you still messing with me?"

"Because your cute when you are angry." When he said that he made me blush.

"Even cuter when you are blushing."

"Hey, Danny give the girl a break." I heard Britt come in and say. Thank you Brittany.

"Fine, See you girls down stairs."

"Thanks, Bri."

"No, problem. Belle, you are my friend."

"Yeah, so last night you came into my room but then fell asleep on my bed. So then I tried to pick you up and take you to your room but then I tripped and fell but you were still asleep. Finally got you in your room in your bed. When I was about to leave you started to sleep talk."

"Wow. So what did I say in my sleep?"

"You said something about Paul and me. Then you said wolves and vampires. Mentioned the Cullens then said what the fuck is a Nessie?"

"Nessie? What the f..."

"Shut up. I already know what you are going to say."

"Rude much."

"Yes! Because you weren't the one who had a dream about some Paul guy that you ended up marrying. Then wake up sweating thinking is it really going to happen and also you find out that your best friend is a fucking werewolf!"

"Calm down."

"I can't calm down."

"DANNY! Get up here!" I was getting mad and I felt like punching something or someone then Danny bursted in and saw the state I was he ran up to me and hugged me. While he was hugging me I slowly began to calm down then he stroke me hair with his nice cold and soothing hands. Soon I started to cry my whole body was shaking. My throat felt sore and tight. Danny slowly walked us to my bed and set us down. Taking his hand out of my hair he began to rub my back. About five more minutes of that I stopped crying and looked up at Danny he was such a good guy so caring and so handsome but I can't like him he is my best guy friend. Yet, he is the only one that knows me. Then I was staring into his eyes his pretty beautiful eyes. They were a blueish-gray color and it was pretty. I slowly leaned my head in and saw him do the same. My eyes fluttered close and my lips parted slightly then we kissed. It was a sweet kiss. We both pulled back and I looked at him suddenly I wanted more. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in our lips crashing for the second time. Soon, I felt his tounge asking for permission which I granted then our tounges were battling for dominace. A loud crash woke me up out of my trance.

"What the crap! I leave you guys for not even 15 minutes and you guys are making out."

"Oh shit! I am so sorry. Anna. "

"Hey, it is ok." My voice squeaked towards the end.

"Ummm, no it is not! We already have a lot on our plate now I am going to have to make sure that you two won't blow up in each others faces."

"Cool it Britt. It was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss! Just a kiss! Anna you know that I like Danny!" Danny looked shock he didn't know what to do knowing that getting in the middle of two girls fighting is like suicide.

"Well, you weren't making a move on him anytime soon."

"Damn, Anna. You are such a back stabber!" Soon we were in each others face yelling.

"It is not my fault that your little crush has a thing for me. I mean I am prettier than you."

"BITCH!" As that was yelled in my face her hand came up and across my cheeck leaving a red mark on my face. And it was on like donkey kong.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hunter**

Chapter 7:

Paul's POV:

Life sucks! My mom and dad were yelling at each other when it got physical. I mean as in a fight fight. My mom was cooking breakfast when my dad walked in and let out a loud grunt. My mom (lets just call her Susan and my dad Jeff.) So Susan was like "You got a problem with my cooking." Then Jeff was like "Oh No honey it is just we eat the same breakfast everday."

Susan: "Well how about you just go somewhere else to eat since you don't like my cooking."

Jeff: "I never said I didn't like your food is just I was getting tired of eating the same thing over every morning." Then that went on for a while until we hit a very sour note.

Susan: "SO JUST BECAUSE YOU GET TIRED OF LIVING A NORMAL LIFE. YOU HAVE TO GO CHEAT ON ME WITH SOME DUMB BIMBO!"

Jeff: " LIKE YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING SUSAN! She was your best friend." He added very calmly then gave her a little half smirk. That was the last straw for my mom she got so mad that she kicked him in the place where it will hurt the most.

Jeff: "AHHHHHHH! YOU FAT BITCH!" When he said that he got mad and slapped my mom. I was fucking piss by then that I got in the middle of it and pushed him back into a wall. Dad looked at me then and he slowly walked up to me and gave me a harsh push.

Jeff: " So son you think you are man now? Huh? Do you?" He kept that up and I got so fed up that I punched him in the face and he was out like a light bulb. Soon my mom was yelling at me.

"PAUL! WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Mom he hit you and cheated on you!"

"So he is still your father and my husband!"

"I can't believe you are saying this mom this is bad for you. HE CHEATED ON YOU! He also HIT you! Mom."

"I DON'T CARE PAUL! HE IS MY HUSBAND AND I CARE FOR HIM." I was getting to pissed for this now. I ran out the house and onto the beach. I sat in the sand and just let my mind wonder. Then tears were slowly falling down my cheek. I wiped them away fast. I don't cry men never cry. I was getting up to leave when a girl about 17 years old was crying on the beach. Today I wouldn't have went up to her but something made me check to see if she was ok.

I was slowly walking up to the girl when I had a good look at her. Her hair was brown but it had mixture of black and red into it. Also her hair went down to her shoulders. After staring at her back i went up to her. I tapped her shoulder and was meet by beautiful blue eyes. They looked like the ocean and it made me want to get lost at sea just for her. I just kept staring at her, she probably thought I am a creep by now yet I didn't care. Suddenly, she coughed and turned her head to the side. _Geez, Paul who just meet the girl and now you are turning into a little girl._

"Ummm, Hi. My name is Paul. I saw you crying and I was just wondering if you were ok." Right when I said my name her whole body went rigid and heart beat picked up a little bit. She looked very tense like she was ready to start running at any moment. Slowly she calmed down and relaxed and finally told me her name.

"Sorry about that Paul. It is just I got into a huge fight with my best friend and she is really mad at me."

"Oh, Hey it is fine. You never told me your name though." I added at the end trying to sound smooth.

"Hmmmm. Tell a complete stranger my name and see what might happen or run away screaming bloody murder? Which one sounds better?"

"Ummmm? The one were you tell me your name?" I said hoping she doesn't go with the second choice.

"Screaming bloody murder it is." She open her mouth about to yell and run when I quickly grabbed her and put my hand over her mouth. I pulled her to my chest and got a whiff of her hair. She smelled of vanilla with a hint of strawberries. Her smell was intoxicating. Then I felt a tounge lick my hand and my first instinct was to let go off her.

Just as I was about to reach out to her she started to run like a bat out of hell. She was very fast for a small little thing like her. Yet, when she was running she reminded me of something that I saw before but I couldn't put my finger on it. I stood there for five more minutes thinking she would come back and say sorry yet she never came so I headed over to Sam's house. The whole way there I kept saying to myself that I imprinted on some mystery girl that I barely even know. I arrived at Sam's house and walked in and say Sam and Emily talking in the kitchen.

"Hey, Paul. What brings you over?"

"Oh. nothing much. My parents got in a fight, I punched my dad and knocked him out, then my mom got mad at me even though it was to protect her. The went for a run and ran into this girl that was crying on the beach to soon find out that I imprinted on her. Then she wouldn't give me her name and kinda threaten that she would scream bloody murder so I grabbed her not wanting her to do that. Then she licked me and I let go of her and she ran."

"Well, damn Paul! That doesn't sound like nothing to me?"

"Yah. I just can't believe I imprinted! I never thought I would imprint on someone?"

"Well, you imprinted! Now we just got to figure out how you are going to find her."

"Really, Sam? It's La Push you are talking about. A small town how hard can it be?"

**Anna's POV:**

"Damn it, Brittany! I meet him today!"

"What? You meet who?"

"Paul! The guy you said was a werewolf, the guy I had a dream about, the guy that you had a vison about!"

"What is this I hear about werewolf and visions?" Danny said as he walked into the room.

"Anna meet up with a werewolf named Paul who is going to fall in love with her and I also have my phsyic powers back."

"Ok? I am caught up now, please continue?"

"Ok! Ok! let me get this straight after are little fight you ran to the beach and meet up with Paul who was there? Then he told you his name and then he asked for your name and you ran?"

"Ya, but you kinda forgot the part where I told him I was going to scream bloody murder and right when I was about to run and scream he caught me and i licked his hand that was covering my hand and ran." Brittany and Danny both looked at each other as if I lost my mind and then they nodded knowing I would probably do something stupid to escape someone.

"Well. I don't know what to tell you?"

"WHAT! This is the part when you are like everything is going to be ok, Belle. This is when we run away to another state or better yet country no what continet!"

"As much as I would like too. No because me and you both know that everything is not going to be alright and running away from something is showing the world you are a big wimp."

"Ugghhh! I hate when you are right. Yet I still love you!" Just as I was about to go hug her she put her hand out and set it on my stomach and pushed me away.

"Not yet, Anna. I still haven't forgave you." As soon as that was said she walked out my room and out of the house.

I walked over to my bed and flopped down onto my stomach and let out a huge sigh. She is probably going to hate me forever and I don't blame her if she does. I made-out with a guy she liked for almost three years. I would be pissed too if someone made out with a guy I liked for three years. Espicially if it was Paul. Wait hold up! Did I just say what I think I just said. I did! I flipped over to see Danny already left my room. I closed my eyes and try to fall asleep but before I was lost in my sleep a lonely tear streak down my face onto my cheek.

**Danny's POV:**

This was all my fault. I should have told Britt how I felt from the beggining and never should have pretend that I liked Anna to get Britt jealous. I probably seperated them for good. I walked around the house looking for something to do but couldn't find anything intersting to do so I went upstairs to go check on Anna. To see her crawled into a ball with multiple tears running down her face just as I was about to go to her something stopped me. Red eyes. They were looking in through Anna's window but soon the eyes fell on me and soon were gone. I ran to Anna's bed and woke her up. She woke up a little scared but soon was replaced with fear when she saw the look on my face.

"Anna, someone was just outside your window and they had red eyes. I am pretty sure I know what they are?"

"Fuck! Vampire! Ugh, werewolves now vampires."

"Ya, can you so weird place."

"My god! Danny! Where is Brittany!"

"Shit! It has been almost an hour since we last saw her."

"We got to go find her!" As soon as Anna said that the phone started to ring. I ran to the phone and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

_"Why, Hello Danny."_

"Who is this?"

_"That is a very rude way to talk to someone Danny."_

"I really don't care what kinda trick this is but I am going to hang up now-"

_"Wait! Don't you want your little friend Brittany back?"_

"Brittany! Why do you have her?"

_"She is a little cute thing isn't she her bright green eyes pop out against her pretty blonde hair. Isn't that right Brittany?" _In the background me and Anna could her Brittany screaming but they sounded muffled.

_"Brittany can't really talk right now. She is a little tied up."_

"What do you want!"

_"Anna, I want Anna."_

**A/N: Hey sorry it took me so long to post the story but I was kinda having writers block. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for everything. Also I put up a poll for this story so please vote on it. :) Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hunter**

**Brittany's POV:**

I am going to die, I am going to die. I kept repeating to myself. I was to young to die and he can't have Anna. I am not going to let her die because of me! I looked at the vampire to see him talking on the phone with some person.

"Don't you think so Brittany?" I heard him question and in the background I heard Danny and Anna scream my name. Once I heard that I started to scream but my screams were muffled do to the fact that my mouth is duck taped and my hands are tied up with rope that hurts real bad. I zoned out after he said he wanted Anna I couldn't take it anymore and I slowly fell into slumber.

I woke up to feeling a pair of hands stroking my face. Once my eyes were fully open and I realized where I was. I started to scream but my mouth was covered by the hand. The man brought his other hand to his mouth as if to tell me to be quiet. I got feed up with this and bit his hand hard. He pulled his hand away real quick and started to laugh.

"Oh, fiesty one."

"Shut up!"

"Now, now. Don't be like that. I am only trying to get what I want."

"What does it have to do with me!"

"Well, you seem very gifted and you would be a great vampire?"

"VAMPIRE! No! I am not going to be a VAMPIRE!"

"Will see." With that he left out the door. I started to scream. Soon I realized that my feet were untied. I got up and started to walk around. Soon I found a window yet since my hands were tied up I couldn't open the window. _Shit. _I muttered to myself. As I layed my head against the wall I was hit with a wave of blackness.

_I was having a vision. It looked like there was two of me. A ghost me and the real me but the real me was different she looked more perfect more flawless. I just stood watching as the ghost me. The real me had this perfect walk as if she was on the red carpet. My beautiful blonde hair curled loose waves. I still couldn't put my finger on it but something was totally wrong with this vision. I slowly followed myself as I continued walking down a street. What was I doing? I wondered. Then my question was answered as I turned around so fast that it almost hurt my eyes. As my fangs bared and I saw the blood dripping down the side of my face. I gasped. My pretty green eyes were now a dark red color. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was...a...vampire?_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up with a loud scream. The tears started to pour down my face. I didn't want to become a vampire! I am going to die. I don't want to die. More tears came down my face. They wouldn't stop. My heart was beating so face that you could hear it from a mile away. I walked back up to the window and saw that it was dark out. A figure started to walk up to the house. The door closed with a loud slam. I turned around to be faced with the horrible monster.

"The sleeping beauty is finally awake."

**Anna's POV:**

I was freaking out! Me and Danny have been looking for Britt for almost an hour and it was getting darker by the second. We had flashlights on pointing in every direction. Yelling out her name but we never got a response back just the wind blowing. I am so worried about her. I hope she is ok and I hope that little bastard hasn't done anything to hurt her. I really did. All of sudden we heard russtling in the bushes. We both froze, my hand slowly reached into my pocket. I gripped the little device in my pocket. Then I heard a twig break right behind me and I turned around real fast pulled out my taser and shot. The person started to frantically pulse and twitch.

"Shit! Seth, you scared me what are you doing?"

"Trigger..." He barely muttered out. I then realized what he meant and quickly let go of the trigger.

"Crap! So sorry Seth."

"Hey, it is fine." As that was said he twitched.

"Ya ok, keep saying that." Danny slowly walked to us and he helped Seth of the ground. Soon I heard more footsteps coming. I looked up to see Paul and some other guy that looked almost like him just a little smaller but bigger than Seth.

"Mystery girl? What are you doing out here in the woods at this time of night? Also, how do you know Seth?"

"Dude this is the girl! She is the one that did that!"

"And who are you to be judging me?"

"Sorry the name is Jacob."

"You guys are all friends?"

"Yes, Yes. Now how do you know Seth and what are you doing out here?" Paul responded very impatient.

"Well I knew Seth for a while now and I could ask you the same thing?" I really didn't have time for this. I need to find Brittany! Then I remebered something. They are werewolves! Fuck! I looked over at Danny and looked at him. He nodded knowing what I meant. He walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. He meant it in a protective way but they all took it in a he is my boyfriend way. A low growl came from Paul.

"I don't have time for this! I need to go."

"What where are you going?" Paul asked me

"To find my best friend!"

" What happened?"

" I don't know! It is all my fault!" Tears started to streak down my face. I felt Danny pulled me into his arms. He stroked my hair and started whispering stuff in my ear. Then I heard another growl come from Paul. I pushed away from Danny and turned around full speed to see Seth and Jacob huddled around him.

"Hey! Listen up! You guys are going to help me find my best friend! Her name is Brittany. I don't care what you guys have to do! You are going to help us!" I said my voice sounded dark at the end. They all looked scared except Danny because he is used to this side of me.

It has been ten minutes since that happened and I am walking in the woods with three werewolves and a wolf hunter including me. Isn't this lovely? We still haven't found Brittany and it is almost one in the morning! Also to top it off Paul keeps trying to get closer to me but I keep holding on to Danny which I know pisses him off. We were walking when all of sudden we heard a scream. I ran and kept running until I was in front of the place where we heard the scream. I opened the door to be faced with a tied up Brittany and her crying and blood dripping down her neck.

"Brittany!" I ran up to her and started to untie the rope on her arms. Her wrist had cuts on them from her trying to get out of the rope. Once her hands were free from the rope she wraped her arms around my neck and started to cry. I automatically put my hands around her waist and hugged her.* We were like that for a couple of minutes until I remebered that we had to get out of there before that vampire comes back. I picked her up off the floor when all of sudden she went limp in my arm. Worried filled my body as I turned her around to see that she had passed out. Danny came over and took her from my hands and started to carry her bridal style.

We were just turning around when all of sudden the door shut and we heard clapping coming from somewhere inside the room. I turned around to be meet by a pair of blue eyes. The wolves might think he is human but I know exactly what he is. He slowly sauntered towards us. Paul was by my side within a second but I slowly pushed him away from me and when I looked at him he looked slightly hurt. I don't have time for his wolf-bullshit so I kept my focus on the blue-eyed monster.

"Nicely done. Look at that the two friends actually care about Brittany?"

"Why would I never care about Brittany! She is my best friend."

"Why, I thought you kissed this young man over here? Right, and your friend here had a crush on him didn't she?" As that was said I looked down.

"That is what I thought." He walked closer to me and that is when Paul let out a growl.

"And what do we have here?"

"None of your business!" I yelled before Paul could answer his question.

"Protectivness, I see. Does he know? Do you know about him?"

"No..." I said as I looked down. Danny started to shift from foot to foot knowing where this conversation is going to lead to.

"Dear, you didn't answer my other question...Unless? Oh, isn't this amazing!"

"Please. Don't say anything else just let us leave in peace. Please."

"Now why would I do that? If you are the one I want. Even though I like a hunt." Paul growled louder when he said he wanted me but Seth and Jake were starting to get confused. I would have to explain this to them later.

"Please you hurt my friend enough. Just let us go. Please?"

"I am sorry. Truly my dear."

"I thought you would say that." As soon as that was said I threw vervain at him and he let out a loud scream as Danny shot him with wooden bullets. He was paraylzed but it wasn't going to last long.

"RUN!" We were all out of the door and running in seconds. We kept running until we were at my house. I locked the door and made sure all the windows were closed and locked also. Brittany was lying on the couch still out cold. I went to sit next to her on the couch, I grabbed her hand and rubbed it soothingly. I kept taking deep breathes trying to calm down. I got up from where I was and went over to see what time it was. It was almost four in the morning. I walked over to where the three werewolves were standing at.

"Hey, you guys should be heading home."

"After what just happened I think not!"

"Paul. I promise I will tell you tomorrow. I just need to get some sleep and make sure Britt is ok."

"Ok? I will come get you later on in the afternoon." I just nodded as I showed them the way out. They were finally gone when Danny came up to me to give me a reassuring hug. I started to cry hard. Soon I realized Danny was crying too even though he would never admit it. We walked slowly to the front and sat on the floor infront of the couch and fell asleep with Danny arm around my waist and me curled into his side

Moments later I woke up to a blood curling scream. I looked and saw it was Brittany. She was thrashing around like she was possesed by some monster. Her head flew side to side then she flopped back down on the couch. At first I thought she was done but I soon realized that I was wrong. Her back arched of the couch and she started to make these weird gurgling noise. I woke Danny up scared as to what was going to happen next. He woke up and jumped so high in the air I though he would hit the ceiling. I would have laughed if I wasn't worried about Brittany. By now she thrashing around somemore when all of sudden she was being lifted into the air but she was stil in a laying down position. I gasped she began to thrash some more and her head moving back and forth as if she was telling someone no. Then she went still and after five minutes of silence she scream and loud it could have broken my ear drum. Then she fell down onto the couch and screamed one more time but after she screamed she woke up. Then it was when I noticed the large amount of dripping down her neck.

**That is it my pretties! Bwahahaha! *cough cough* Need to work on my evil laugh. Haha. So that star I put by whatever sentence is just to say that this vampire is not like the twilight vampires instead it is kinda a mix of twilight vampires and vampire diaries vampires. If you get what I mean. I hope you like it and please review! :) Love you guys. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Hunter**

**Anna's POV**

I continued to stare at the two puncture holes in Britt's neck. How could this happen? We were here the whole time and saw everything that happened so how did she ended up with two fresh puncture wounds on her neck? She was shocked wasn't the best thing to say. She looked like the night of the dead and that scared the shit out of me. Her blonde hair was tussled and pointing in every direction. The blood was still flowing down from her neck. She was breathing heavily and holding her heart as if it was going to explode.

I slowly walked over to where she was sitting on the couch. When she looked at me her green eyes flashed a red color. I took a few steps back startled by her eyes and then slowly walked back over to her. Her eyes were back to a full green forest color but that switch of eye color sure scared me. I finally reached her I brought a slow shaking hand to touch her on the arm when she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. A small smile spread across my face but that soon changed when she started crying. I held her head against my chest as if she was listening to my heart and my hand was slowly stroking her hair down. Her hands gripped my sides so hard that if she let go the world would probably fall apart.

She slowly let go of me to look me in the eye and in her eyes all I saw was fear. She was scared not only for herself but for me and Danny too. I grabbed her into another big hug trying to take all the fear away hoping it will make her feel better. We both knew that we didn't want to talk about what just happened. I looked up to see Danny standing there uncomfortably he was shifting foot to foot. With a flick off my hand, motioning him to come here, he joined us in the big group hug. When Britt felt Danny hug her the tears started to pour from her eyes again. All, I wanted to do right now is just stay here hugging without having to go deal with the problems. Yet, sooner or later we were going to have to discuss this. I let go of Britt and Danny let go of the both of us.

"I'm scared." Britt mumbled out.

"So am I but Britt we really need to talk about what just happened when you were sleeping on the couch."

"I really don't know. One minute I am dreaming next thing you know I am being suspened in the air by nothing!"

"I understand. Just tell me what you were dreaming about."

"Ok. So I was dreaming about that vampire, Jack, who kidnapped me. I was walking down the beach, it was a wonderful day. The slight breeze the smell of the ocean. When he approached me. At first I couldn't see him then as he got closer I knew it was him. So, I did what I could only do, run. Since he is a vampire he was much faster than me. When I turned around to see if he was still behind me he wasn't there. I still kept running but when I turned my head forward he was right in front of me. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me right into the ocean water. I was trying to reach the surface to get a breath of air but he grabbed me by the head and pushed my down. I shooked my head back and forth to get him to let go of the hold he had on me. Finally, he let go my head popped up from under the water to breath. I kept turning to see where he had gone but couldn't find him anywhere. When I was lifted in the air, I let out a loud scream. He grabbed me by the neck and bite me. I started to thrash around some more and he kept sucking. It hurted so bad. I felt my life slip away but just as I was going to die. I remeberd you guys. It felt as if love was pouring off of me, Jack dropped me and I landed in the icy cold water. For once though, I felt at peace." By the time Britt finished telling her story she was crying again. Right when I was going to pull Britt into another hug Danny did it. He had a few tears streaking down his face. His eyes looked up to mine and I saw that he cared for her but not as a friend. He cared about her as if he was in love with her.

A small smile broke across my face and I went to the kitchen to get us something to drink. When I passed the oven I read the clock to see it was 11:48 in the morning. Crap, I forgot all about Paul! I ran back into the living room screaming at the top of my lungs. Danny and Britt looked at me concerned. Instead of telling them I kept screaming. Britt got up and slapped me across the face just as I was about to slap her across the face I stopped.

"Errr. Thanks I guess." I mumbled

"Yeah, whatever. So what is wrong with you?"

"Paul! He suppose to be here to pick me up and I have to tell him everything I know and everything about us!"

"You tell me this now! Great! This is how it is going to go. Me and Danny will come with you to Emily's house and help you explain everything."

"OH! Youe such a life saver!"

" I know! Now time to look AWESOME!"

Brittany was trying to look happy she may have been smiling but her eyes said otherwise. We quickly ran up to our rooms to pick out something cute to wear. While, Britt was in my room raiding my closet I was in her's. We like to pick out each others close or mix and match our creations to make a good outfit. I pulled out some black skinny jeans from her closet. I walked over to her dresser to see what shirt she should wear. I found a cute purple shirt that had a picture of a wolf howling at the moon. With a black leather jacket and her cute purple and black sneakers, she was set.

I brought the outfit with me to my room to see what Britt picked out for me. My outfit was similiar to the one I picked out for her. Mine consist of black leggings with zippers on the side, a white mini skirt, with a black shirt that had a white wolf on it howling at the moon. Also, a black leather jacket and white boots.

"Well, we must have read each others mind for the shirt." Brittany said aloud.

"Haha, Hell yeah we did! Now time to get dressed!" I shouted out loud. Britt ran to her room to get dressed while I slipped my outfit on. I was very excited but also nervous. I hope this ends well.

After we all finished getting dressed I called Paul and told him we were just going to go to Emily's house and he said ok. Every second that went by when we were in the car I got more nervous. I kept myself occupied by listnening to the radio. It helped until we arrived at their house that is when I really freaked out. Britt just gave me a hug and say everything would be ok and we can do it. I just nodded my head as she lead me to the house. Danny was trailing behind us when Britt rang the doorbell. There was loud noises and shuffling before the door finally opened. At the door was a very pretty girl with dark black hair that came to her shoulders. She had tan skin and brown eyes. Finally, after a minute she asked us to come in and we did. When I passed her I noticed three long scars against one side of her face. I turned my head so I wouldn't stare.

As we were heading into the house I saw the kitchen one side then I saw the living room. We were heading into the living room and then all eyes were on us. They kept on staring as if I had a third head. Finally getting tired I started to talk.

" Hey! What are you guys staring at? Do I have something in between my teeth?" After I said that I checked my teeth to make sure there was no food. The boy started to laugh, I think his name is Jacob.

"Haha, Nah you don't have anything in between your teeth."

"At least someone answered me." I muttered. Things were getting akward so Britt started talking.

" Well, most of you don't know us. My name is Brittany but call me Britt. This is Danny and you guys must all know Annebelle but she hates being called that so just call her Anna." Still nobody was talking. I got fed up and went to go sit next on the couch dragging Britt with me. Danny had nowhere to sit so I pulled Britt on my lap to let Danny sit down. All the boys started to stare again.

"Dude, we are not lesbians or bi just so you know. We are just really close." They all let out a breathe. "Weirdos." I muttered. Finally Paul talked.

"Are you going to explain what happened right now or not?"

"Impatient are we? Well, fine. It all happened when..." I was stopped short when a loud truck was heard outside.

**Finished! I know you guys must be mad at me for taking so long to update sorry. You guys are probably thinking "She takes hecka long to update the story with this short chapter!" Haha. well, sorry hope you like!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hunter**

**Anna's POV:**

The loud truck slowly came to a sputtering stop. After a second or two you could hear a truck door slam closed. In my head I was wondering who it was but I am pretty sure the pack already knew who was here. The doorbell went off just as fast the person ringed it Jacob was at the door. I could barely hear them talking when a the front door slammed shut. Instead of one pair of feet coming the living room it was two. Jacob entered and right behind him was a girl. She was a pale little thing but looked no older than I was. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes to go with. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with a shirt that said _Bite Me_ on it. With a black leather jacket and a pair of shoes. I liked her oufit it was nice for her.

Then it hit me, I knew this girl. We went to the same school when we were little. I got happy then it quickly changed.

"Hey, aren't you Bella Swan? The Cheif's daughter?"

"Umm, Yes how did you know?"

"Wow, little infamous Bella doesn't even remeber her ex-best friend."

"OH! Anna! Isn't this a small world!"

"Don't give me that bull crap, Miss Swan!"

"Really Anna can't you forget about what happend?"

"Dude! No, I can't" Little Bella and I kept argueing until Jacob stepped in,

"Wait! How do you guys know each other!" I answered that question for him.

"I used to live in boogus Forks for awhile that explains how I know Seth and Leah but little princess and I used to be best friends in the 6th grade. Until, one day se did something that made me hate her. Bitch stole my man!" When I said that I got a sense of deja vu.

"Well, doesn't that sound famialiar!" Britt bursted out.

"Oh, Anna now who have you been getting it on with?"

"None of your god damn business!" Me and Britt yelled at the same time.

"Ugh! Why don't you shut up!" LIttle ice princess yelled back.

"What you going to do tell my mommy!"

"Dumb ass bitch! You wanna go! We can take this outside!"

"Oh hell no! I ain't a dumb bitch! You leech lover!"

After I said that it was completely quiet. I hated it when it was quiet so me and Britt do what we did best be weird. I turned to Britt and She looked at me and we laughed like complete retards. Everybody started to stare but we kept going.

"Like Oh My God Becky! Like guess what just happened!"

"Like what happened!"

"I just like totally roasted the white pale ass bitch!" Danny started to laugh while me and Britt chuckled.

"Like a duh! Like OMG guess what?"

"Like what?"

"I heard she is like with Edward cullen!" When Britt told me this I was trully shocked and I ended up getting out of character.

"Britt are you serious! Yes, I am serious! Remeber I had that dream and it was about cullens and other stuff well she was all up on him like there was no daylight!" The three of us looked at Bella. That was sick stuff right there. Danny finally spoke up.

"Yeah buddy! Let's get the drama started! In one corner we have Bella and Jacob. So, tell us Jacob what is with you and Bella?" Before jacob could say anything Danny kept talking.

"What a wonderful answer! Now we have Paul and Anna!" I gave Danny a slight glare but he saw that I was playing with him.

"So, Paul. I hear you are a player. Is it true?" Also before he could answer Britt intercepted.

"Like Paul! You haven't called me in two days and your hand is all on someone else already. I see how you is." As Britt pretended to cry. Soon we got everyone laughing except Paul and Bella.* We were all laughing having fun for about five more minutes when it got serious.

"Umm, hey sorry about that guys it is just that when I am in a very tricky situation and I can't handle it I start to do weird things." I said as I gave a soft smile.

"I guess I should tell you everything. Well, long story short I know you guys are werewolves and I know Bella is dating a vampire and his whole family is vampires."

"What does that make you?" Paul questioned.

"Here's the tough part." I said as I took a deep breath. "Well, we are all wolf hunters." Once that was said they all started laughing at us like we were some funny joke. Why do they think this is so damn funny? I looked at Britt and Danny to see they were irratted as well.

"What so funny?"

"You...being...a...wolf...hunter!" Paul yelled before he busted back into hysterics. They were getting on my nerves, so I tutned and left with Britt and Dany following close behind. Just as we were getting in the car they come outside.

"Hey, Wait we are you guys going?" Paul shouted out to us.

"Do you guys wanna come maybe it will prove that we are wolf hunters." They all started to giggle a little more when I mention that we were all wolf hunters. I was going to really hurt one of them. I told to them to get in the car or else. Two of them came with us and four with Bella whie the other two followed us through the woods.

They all don't know we were going to the warehouse. I didn't know my aunt and uncle were going to be there checking on us.

**Ya! I did it! Haha ok. * When I wrote that part I was a little loopy at the time and coudn't sit still for a minute. Sorry if you don't like that part in the story. Kk hope you like and also please review it helps me write faster.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Hunter**

**Anna's POV**

_Dumb wolves don't think I can be a wolf hunter. I will show them, maybe bust cap in their ass. _I stated very angrily in my head as I speed down the highway to get to our warehouse. Sometimes they all piss me off but they are my new family now I have to love them. Once, the word love was leaked out of my head I started thinking of Paul. He was cute and pretty nice. I don't see why everyone hates him. I smiled and started to drive slower thinking about him. I can't wait until he finally tells me about this whole thing and then we can go on our first date. I wonder where it whould be at? Is it going to be nice? Is he ever going to ask me out? I quickly stopped myself before I started thinking of bad things.

I took a right and on the right hand side was our warehouse. I let out a big sigh. This place always calmed me whenever I was upset. I quickly took the key out the ignition and hopped out the car. Everybody soon came out of their cars and was huddled by the entrance.

"Why are we at a warehouse?" Little miss princess asked.

"Well, If you want to know so bad why don't we go inside and look?"

As that was said I opened the front door and we all piled in. We were all squished in what little room we had. "Is this it?" Bella had questioned again.

"If you shut up and let me continue." I replied angrily. I punched in out password making sure that non of them saw it. The big door swung opened and revealed all of our hunting weapons. Me, Danny, and Britt each grabbed a gun with wolfbanes bullet in it and showed it to them.

"Ohhh, it is a gun. It's not like it is going to hurt us."

"Well, Embry that is what you think but these bullets are made of wolfsbanes and it could kill you."

"Ummm, you watch to much Vampire Diaries." Bella retorded.

"Do you want to see?" They all quickly nodded their head. I aimed the gun at Embry and pulled the trigger.

"Ahhhhhhh! Fuck!" Embry was down on the ground and he was clutching his shoulder for dear life. He kept flopping around like a fish out of water. Britt ran over to help him. When he moved his hand from the bullet wound it was all blue and blood pouring from the wound.

"Stop moving." Britt calmly told him but he kept moving.

"Stop moving." She said her voice getting louder, but again he kept moving.

"STOP MOVING!" He listened to her when she yelled. Britt quickly grabbed his shoulder and got some tweezer to pull out the bullet. She walked over somewhere and grabbed a red cup and poured some red liquid into the cup and told him to drink it. When asked what it was for she told him it was to heal the process better. Just like she said once he drunk it his wound was completly healed.

"Dude what was that it tasted pretty good." Me and Danny let out a chuckled as Britt just smirked.

"Vampire blood." She simply stated as Embry dropped his cup and started coughing. We all laughed as Embry just glared at us.

"So, do you believe us yet?" Sam was the first to speak.

"Nope."

"Ok if you say so." I quickly went into a draw and pulled out some wolfsbanes. The wolves scrunched up their nose as they smelled it. As I walked closer to them they moved father back. I went to Sam and made contact with his skin as he let out a loud hissing sound. Sam eyes glowed a dark black as if his inner wolf was trying to escape. Since Sam wasn't wearing a shirt I started on his bare chest and slowly moved up to his face. Where ever the flower touched his skin you could hear a little sizzling sound as if it was burning his skin. Once it reacched his face he was squirming around and growling.

"Anna, don't push it." Danny had warned me. I didn't push it, all I did was shove it in his mouth making him eat it. As the vile thing was in his mouth I quickly moved away and watch as he started coughing and gagging. Soon he threw up on the floor. He coughed a little bit more then was finally finished. Sam got up off the floor slowly seeing he was in a weak state. I went and got some water to give to him. Once I handed it to him he started to chug it down.

"How about now?" I asked.

"Yes, ok we belive you know just don't do that again!" Sam had quickly responed back. I just smiled as I walked over to Britt and gave her a hug. Everything seemed perfect in this little moment but I knew that it wasn't. We were all quiet until we heard a loud door slam shut. Soon, came a voice I never though I would hear again.

"Brittany! Annabelle! Daniel! Are you guys here!" She had yelled as she came into view. I smiled shyly as she gave me a disapproving look.

"Suprise?" I stated as I looked to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Hunter**

My aunt was pissed. I didn't need a mind reader to tell me that. She just stared at us until my uncle walked in. We were in deep shit. The three of us slowly started to walk away but they caught us.

"And were do you think you are going?"

"Ummm..."

"That is what I thought." My uncle walked over to the wolves while my aunt walked over to us. I was scared but the weird thing was I wasn't scared for me, my friends, or the wolves. I was scared for Paul. Weird I know, but I have feeling that he feels the same way I do for him. Am I falling for a guy I barely know? Maybe?

My aunty, Karren, she loves every single one of us, but when we are in danger or do something bad she will go ape shit on just about anyone. That is why I love her, but she might take this one to far. Then, there is my uncle Keith. We all like to call him Key. He is so silly and just so awesome! He is hard to hate and he understands us so well. Why does this happen to us? I didn't know what to say because they either know that they are wolves or humans. I was hoping for humans.

"Annabelle! What are you doing letting some strangers into our hideout?" Yes, she thought they were human.

"Aunty Kay we just wanted to show them all our cool stuff. They don't even know."

"Ok if you say so. Let's get going to your house we have a lot of catching up to do."

My aunt said to us. As she had her back turned we all gave each other high fives. I was happy, maybe I can get with Pau...what am I thinking! Ugh, I am going crazy. We went back to were the pack and my uncle were. They looked nervous but my uncle was probably just joking with them about something. Britt ran up to uncle key to give him a hug.

"Uncle Key!"

"Britt, nice seeing you here. SO which one of these young fellows is your boyfriend?"

"Haha, Very funny Key but you shouldn't be asking me that question." Britt said as she turned around to look at me."

" Danny boy you didn't tell me you were gay." I started to chuckle as Dany got mad.

"Actually no Key. It is Anna you should be asking."

"Anna, so who is the lucky fellow."

"Ummm, well..." I stammered as I began to blush. My eyes slowly looked up to Paul as I noticed he was looking at me too. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Oh! I see now." Key shouted out as my eyes looked away from Paul to my uncle. Now, I was full blown blushing.

" Oh Key give the girl a break." My aunty stated.

"Now come on everyone it is time to head home." As that was said we all piled into cars and drove to my house.

Yet ,while we were in the car I could have sworn Britt eyes were red for a second. Maybe, I was dreaming or maybe Britt is changing.

**This chapter sucked! But this was like a filler in chapter I guess. Plus I am sick and feel like puking so good-bye! And I love you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Hunter**

** Anna's POV:**

It has been two days since my aunt and uncle came over. They still are here, but they should be leaving in a week. Hopefully, if nothing happens. Me and Paul have gotten close but nothing more. I am scared of pushing it pass the friend zone. Yet, I know he wants too. Britt and Danny have been getting awfully closer. Britt has been doing well and that time when I thought she had red eyes I think I was just _really _tired.

I was jumping up and down on the trampoline when Britt came outside. I was having a blast it felt nice for once just to blow off steam by jumping on a trampoline. Britt hopped on the trampoline and started jumping along with me. Soon after ten minutes of jumping we settled down and just sat there.

"Hey, Belle."

"Ya.."

"I gotta tell you something."

"Oh spit it out already."

"Me and Danny are dating." I was speechless it is not like I didn't see this coming or what so ever it just that it was kinda a big shock to me.

"That is good." I meant to make it sound happy but it came out sad.

"Your not happy. What did I do?"

"Nothing! Of course nothing. It is just that this shocking to me. I really just didn't expect this to happen. I mean I never really thought Danny would actually like you." As fast as I wanted to cover it up it already was out of my mouth and I knew she was pissed.

"So, you don't think he is good enough for me?"

"No, not that."

"I am just not pretty enough for him!" Yup. She was officially pissed.

"I am sorry! Anna that I can't be as beautiful as you!" She started to get up off the teampoline and walk off, but I stopped her by touching her shoulder and turning her around.

"Britt! I never said that!"

"But you were thinking it!"

"Well..."

"See what I mean!" She ran off through the house and out the front door. I wanted to run after her, but I felt like my shoes had glue on them and I couldn't move. It is my fault! I just don't know how to keep my big mouth shut! I am a horrible friend. Slowly I walked into the house pass my aunt and uncle. I just muttered a quick I will be back and walked over to Emily's house.

The walk was very quiet. I am so used to have Britt with me talking about anything and everything. While thinking my mind wondered to the first day we meet.

_It was my first day at pre-school and I was a jumping jumbling mess. My brownish-red hair was put up in pigtails with bows on them. I was wearing a little blue dress with black shoes. I had my blue clues backpack on with my matching lunch box. I was in line when my mom gave me a kiss good bye and left wishing me good luck. Our teacher came out and led us inside the classroom. I was assigned to sit next this girl named Brittany White. What girls last name is a color? I wondered aloud._

_"Well that would be mines." She had said to me. I slight blush tint my face as I became nervous. She held her hand out to me. I didn't know what she was doing so I gave her a high five. She giggled lightly and started to tell me what I was suppose to do._

_"No silly. You are suppose to shake hands see." She said as she shook my hand._

_"Oh, well my name is Annabelle, but you can call me Anna."_

_"I don't think so. I am going to call you...Belle!"_

_"Belle?"_

_"Ya, it is pretty don't you think?"_

_"I guess but-"_

_"Annabelle and Brittany, please be quiet so I can read you a story."_

_"But I don't what a story." Britt had argued back._

_"Ok but you have to listen to me."_

_"No I don't, My mom said I don't have to listen to nobody." The teacher gave out a big sigh and just sat down. That year me and Britt were trouble makers in that class._

As I snapped out of my flashback I realized tears were streaming down my face as I remebered the old times with Britt. I missed her. I am a horrible friend. Soon, the door flung open to see Emily standing there. At first, there was a huge a smile on her then it quickly vanished as she took in my teary eyes and red nose.

"Anna, come inside please. What is wrong?" I slowly moved inside and sat down on her couch. Emily sat next to me and just comforted me until I stopped sobbing at the least. I let out a big sigh knowing I am going to explain everything for Emily.

"I am a horrible friend." I muttered.

"What makes you say that?" As her face twisted up in confusion.

"Brittany hates me! By accident I ended up saying that she wasn't good enough for Danny but I really didn't mean it. I just...I just..." I broke into sobs again not being able to finish my sentence.

"Anna. Breathe, ok? In through your nose and out through your mouth." I took a deep breath through my nose and once I let it out through my mouth it was all shaky. I did it couple more times until I could breath straight and was positive I wouldn't break down.

"Sorry Emily. It just, I am different not like in a supernatural way or anything but like my personality."

"How?"

"Well, when I am with you guys I am all nice and shy and sometimes a little crazy. Though when I am at our house I am a bitch to almost everyone. I am surprise Britt is still even friends with me."

Emily pondered over it. I just watched and tried not think about my bestfriend that I might end up losing one day if I keep this up. As I kept thinking I didn't hear the door slam open and the whole pack rushed in. I slowly woke up out of my daydream when I felt a pair of hot arms around me. I looked up to see Paul as I looked into his face into those wonderful brown eyes and he smiled which made me smile. Then, as I looked around everyone was here except for Danny and Brittany he probably went looking for her. Maybe I should go see where she is at too.

As I got up to leave Paul pulled me douwn back on the couch and asked me where I was going. I told him nowhere in particular. He basically begged me to stay so I did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all laughing have a goood time joking around the usual until the door busted open. Standing there was Danny drenched in the rain with worry all over his face.

"WHERE IS ANNA!" Danny had screamed.

"Danny calm down." I said in a calm voice trying to reassure him

"SHE IS GONE!"

"I know she was hanging out with me and I said a few things and she got mad and left."

"And how long ago was that?" He said as he ran to me and put his hands on my shoulder. Paul jumped as he saw Danny layed his hands on me.

"I don't know, maybe a hour and a half ago. Why?"

"She is not home and I found this note on the kitchen counter." As he was pulling out the note the power went off and I felt something grabbed me. The person's hand was soft and cold and they had sharp nails. The hands wrapped around my ankle and dragged me against the floor my nails scrapping against the floor. I screamed alarming everyone that I have gone missing.


End file.
